


Collar

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Neck(ing)" challenge at ds_flashfiction</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Neck(ing)" challenge at ds_flashfiction

When he first tried to put a collar around my neck I told him “no” in no uncertain terms. The memory was still too strong, of the men and the rope tight around my neck. It took me from nightfall to moonset to work free and then I ran, fast and heedless, and ended up falling into the darkness where we found each other. No collars, I shuddered. He put the leather away in the box. This morning Ray found it, fastening it around Ben’s neck with a wolfish grin. I curled up in front of the stove and dozed.


End file.
